


Ain't drunk on love

by elletromil



Series: Ain't drunk [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aro!Roxy, Aromantic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Roxy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is drunk.</p><p>She would love to say that she is tipsy, but she passed that stage three shooters and a pint back and she is nothing but brutally honest with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't drunk on love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little ficlet I wrote about aro!Roxy. You might have seen this on tumblr, but I decided I would share it here too.
> 
> Now, I am not pretending to be an expert, but I do identify, when I bother to do it, as aro, so I have drawn from what I know to write it. Does it reflect every aromantics feelings and experience out there? Pretty sure it doesn't.
> 
> Still, I do hope you will like the story.
> 
> It'll probably be part of a series of three ficlet. Another one is already written, but I might tweak it before posting it here, even if you can laready find it on my tumblr (same name).
> 
> Also I quite like this verse, so if you have any questions about it, don't hesitate to ask me :3

Roxy is drunk.

She would love to say that she is tipsy, but she passed that stage three shooters and a pint back and she is nothing but brutally honest with herself.

So yeah. Roxy is drunk.

And horny.

The horny part is a bit more unusual than the drunk part. Not that she doesn’t have a healthy sex drive, but she’s been having fun nearly every night with fingers, toys and the occasional partners since she learned what her clit was for, so she rarely gets into a state where she craves an orgasm like crazy.

But tonight… Tonight she would love for someone to bring her off and not having to work for it.

Which is why she’s been an horrible cocktease with Merlin since they’ve hit the dancefloor. Normally she would have went to Eggsy and Harry, both men more than happy to welcome her in their bed whenever she needs it, but since it’s Eggsy’s birthday tonight, the last thing she wants is to get between them. She might never be able to understand that whole “romantic love” stuff, but she gets that there are some important times for them where they need to be by themselves, and this is definitely one of them.

She just has to look at how they don’t even seem to realise there are still other people around them to know she’s making the right choice not barging them with her own needs.

Anyway, Merlin seems more than happy to be her dance partner right now, even if “dance” might be too strong of a word for the grinding they are doing.

She feels a bit bad, because she knows Merlin genuinely likes her, and she doesn’t want to lead him on.

It’s not that she doesn’t care about Merlin, because she does, fiercely so, but the fondness she feels for him, or anyone for that matter, won’t ever be on the same scale as what Harry and Eggsy feel for one another. She’s just not wired that way. Eggsy knows, and so does Harry, because they share everything, and they both accept her and doesn’t try to tell her she “hasn’t found the right person yet” because they trust her to know herself, and she thinks Merlin could be the same, maybe, possibly, but she never really breached the subject with him before.

And she really, _really_ wants to take him to her bed tonight, but only if she’s sure it won’t lead to emotional complications, the kind of which she is very ill-equiped to deal with.

Complications she really doesn’t want to be thinking of in her drunken state, because she really likes her buzz right now, but the way Merlin hands are gripping her hips possessively, she knows she has to take a moment to really think things through before she makes a hasty decision.

Of course a quick tumble into the sheets with the man would probably be amazing, but she doesn’t want him to either a) feel bad for having supposedly taking advantage of her or b) think this is more than just some fun between friends.

Roxy really should be stopping Merlin from kissing the back of her neck the way he’s doing right now, that dangerous hint of teeth putting her even more on edge and to make sure he doesn’t think this is more than she could ever give him, or anyone, but she finds out just how weak she is when the only thing she does when he suggest to go somewhere quieter is to practically melt against his hard body and tell him to lead the way.

They stop to have a snog against a wall on their way out of the club and she just cannot understand why she took so long before kissing the man. She’s been kissed by some brilliant partners before of course, but Merlin doesn’t kiss like he’s submissive or dominant, but like he wants them both to enjoy the hell out of each other and that the best way to do it is by learning every last details of their mouths.

The simmering fire in her belly cools down a bit when they finally get outside and she can finally breath something else than the sexually charged air of the club.

“Merlin…” She starts saying, not knowing how to explain to him what this truly is for her, not without crushing his heart.

“Roxanne,” and her full name on his lips makes her shiver with desire like nothing else before, “just let me take care of you tonight, would you? I don’t want anything else.”

Merlin is looking at her, pleading her with his eyes. And she can see the love in his eyes, but also an _understanding_ , one she never thought she would see in anyone else.

He loves her yes.

But he also gets her.

She can never love him back like Harry does Eggsy and vice-versa, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel anything for him. She’s been showing it to him for a long time already. And somehow, that seems to be enough for him.

And Roxy is independant, she always will be, she doesn’t need anyone, and it’s not her being tough. But sometimes, it’s okay to rely on others.

Sometimes, it’s okay to let others show you what you mean to them even though you feel you cannot reciprocate a 100%.

So she answers Merlin with a light kiss, tugging at his wrist to prompt him into moving.

If he wants to take care of her tonight, she'll let him

 

And afterwards, if she goes to Merlin first when she needs to feel grounded to others instead of Eggsy, well that’s her business isn’t it?


End file.
